Blunt Dagger
by jbodaneze
Summary: After four years in Hogwarts Harry is finally realizing not all Slytherins are vile and not all Gryffindors are brave,there's always a gray area,that's where he makes a friend.Her last name is Carrow, her uncle, her aunt,her parents were all loyal to Voldemort,she doesn't want to follow their path but sometimes the apple falls close to the tree. And that's what she is afraid of.D/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that's JK privilege.

This is my first story and I don't have a beta(magical wonderful things they are). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alexandra Carrow hated being treated like an owl by the teachers; they all seemed to think she was the best way to communicate with other students. Luna Lovegood has detention for trying to feed the Giant Squid? Trust Mcgonagall to ask her to deliver the message. Marcus Flint was a cunt during Divination? Don't worry, the trusty owl will delivery the time of his detention.

"Draco, look at me" the blond boy gave the girl by his side a stern look "Do I have an owly face? What is it about me that makes teachers think 'owl'? Don't you dare roll your eyes."

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes at his friend antics "Carrow, the teachers don't ask you to give messages because they think you're an owl, most of them are thick but not that much, they do it because they trust you. Plus you actually do what they ask, that's a novelty for them. Now shut up and eat, we are going flying in 10 minutes."

Alexandra gave Malfoy an irritated look before turning to her side and batting her eyelashes at Blaise Zabini "Blaise, sweetheart, remember that time I helped you hide from Bulstrode after you slept with her and she wouldn't leave you alone?"

"Yes I record your exact words at time were 'that's what you get for shagging a dimwit but come in'. I'm not talking to Scarface for you. Minnie gave you that task, you deal with it."

"I hate you both. And if Mcgonagall hears you calling her Minnie again she will kill you."

Alexandra left her seat between the boys and made her way through the Great Hall stopping by the Gryffindor table to search for Potter, she finally spotted him at the end of the table sitting with the rest of the golden trio. She walked to their spot and immediately recognized the girl sitting in front of him.

"Hey Alexandra! How was your summer?"

She gave Ginevra a small nod "Hello Ginevra, it was nice, Blaise's stepfather nº 9 has a lovely summer home in Italy so we went there. I actually need to talk to Potter. Do you still need help with potions?"

Ginny smiled brightly at the older girl "If you can tutor me again, two weeks into the third year and Snape already wants to murder me. Harry is all yours."

Harry got up and while the girl led him to the doors of the Great Hall he really looked at her, the brown hair was tied in a ponytail, her eyes were pale green and she looked more tanned than most of the students, she also seemed to have forgotten both her tie and her sweater. As soon as they were out of earshot the girl started talking.

"Snape asked me to give you a message, he said and I quote 'your last paper was so bloody awful I couldn't even get through the first paragraph maybe some detention would help you realize someone has to read the crap you write.'" The fourth year student gave Harry a sly smile. "He didn't say crap but I'm sure you get the gist of it. You have detention after class, cleaning the cauldrons of the first years. I'm the one supervising your work so do us both a favor and don't be late"

The girl made her way to the Entrance Hall without giving Potter a chance to respond.

* * *

Alexandra met Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott at the Quidditch pitch for their practice.

"C'mon you nancy boys, just because there's no Cup this year doesn't mean we should get out of shape. I bet Krum is still training. Draco you are the keeper." Carrow,Zabini and Nott were the chasers of the Slytherin team, because of them Slytherin got to the final the past year.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. You can't just order me around, besides I'm not a keeper. I'm a chaser."

Theo snorted. "You're a dimwit that's what your are."Blaise gave a short laugh at that "Be a sport Malfoy, we need a keeper to practice and Bletchley is an arse."

* * *

Blaise gave Alexandra's Firebolt a small nudge to get her attention "I give up. Twenty minutes of this is torture enough. Malfoy couldn't keep for his life and I have a date with Daphne Greengrass before our party and we all know what that means."

"That you'll charm her, shag her, then use me to hide from her afterwards never to return the favor?" Alexandra gave Blaise a bright smile.

"Blimey, you going to hold onto that forever aren't you?

Draco left the hoops meeting Teo halfway through the pitch. "You two old ladies are done? So soon?"

Alexandra pulled her Firebolt left forcing Draco to swerve not to hit her.

"Draco, dearie, I'm really afraid you might fall of you broom while trying to duck from the quaffle, plus if I hit you in the face with it you might tell uncle Lucius. And he is still mad at me for accidently freeing that house elf."

Teo and Blaise both laughed at Draco while he tried to push Alexandra off her broom. When she finally got away from him, she landed at the bottom of the pitch. Truth was Lucius was the closest thing she had to a father since her own seemed to always forget her existence, and although he had been pretty angry at her for freeing his elf Lucius never once raised his voice with her or punished her the way he did with Draco and Blaise.

"Hey Alex, would mind distracting the Squib? We need to take the firewhiskey from the dungeons to the room where we are doing the party." Theodore asked while inspecting his Nimbus.

"Why not? I offered to help a Weasley, talked to Scarface and Malfoy managed to actually block one of my plays, it's a crazy day anyway. Let's throw talk to the Squib in there. I have to supervise Potters detention after dinner so I might be late for the party."

Draco let a small chuckle out "Did Gemma Farley put you up to it? Or Snape?" Alexandra would do anything Snape asked for and Draco knew that, he had been incredibly kind to her since she started school and although he was a half-blood the Malfoys always had him around. She would always remember that during her first Christmas at Hogwarts while her friends went home to their families she was forced by her father to stay. Severus dinned with her and gave her his favorite potions book. Everyone in Slytherin knew he had a fondness for her.

Alexandra gave him the evil eye "The latter."

* * *

Harry was running late for his detention and he knew very well that wasn't good. He ran through the corridors and was almost in the dungeons when he heard someone calling him from behind. He turned to find the Alexandra Carrow.

"I'm sorry, I know you said not to be late but I lost track of time." The girl gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Look Potter, usually I would give you a lecture and then nark you to Snape, but as you can see I'm also not on time so we'll just forget it and go to the dungeons" She started walking and Harry fell into pace with her. "You know Potter, you're incredibly lucky Snape trusts me with detentions 'cause Gemma Farley, the actual prefect that usually does this, is a real cunt." Harry laughed at that and Alexandra actually smiled.

"I didn't know you Slytherins actually tutored people, you do know that constitutes helping someone." Harry whispered the last part looking at the girl.

"Funny. The thing is, we tutor people because we are smart enough not to need the help. Besides, I don't really tutor people in general, just Ginevra in potions, she was flunking potions so Dumbledore suggested to Snape appointing a tutor, I have the highest marks on the class so there was not that much option available." Alexandra forgot to mention she actually got along really well with Ginevra, which of course drove Draco absolutely insane since she and her family were considered blood traitors.

They reached the potions classroom and Alex directed Potter to the cauldrons he should clean and then sat down on the teacher table and started trying some of the harder conjuration spells she had read about in the Zabini's library during the summer, most of the books in the library had never been open and knowing Mrs. Zabini and Blaise they probably never would. They had been doing this for almost two hours and Potter still had two cauldrons to go.

"Potter, hey." The boy stopped scrubbing the cauldron and the girl took her wand and with a simple movement the remaining cauldrons got clean instantly "Consider this a present, I have other commitments and to be honest this is getting too boring. Don't worry, what Snape doesn't know doesn't hurt us. Now if you'll excuse me. Have a nice evening. And remember if you actually work on your papers you won't need to do this again."

Harry couldn't believe that a Slytherin had let him go before finishing. And he couldn't believe she was actually nice. At least a little.

* * *

When Alexandra got to the dormitories most girls had already gone to the party, the only one waiting for her was Pansy Parkinson.

"We have a do to go to. C'mon Lexie. Blaise and Teo are already there, Draco as well. I can't believe you guys decided to throw a party on the second week of school. I'll never understand how is it you never get caught." Pansy was one of Alexandra's closest friends, they had met at age nine in one of the parties Narcissa Malfoy seemed to always have, they became friends when both of their dresses got ruined by Draco in the same evening, since then they were each other's only female friends.

Lexie put her hair down and gave Pansy a small twirl to show her new dress from Madam Malkin's, it had a lace bodice and it was green as were most of her clothes. They were almost leaving the dormitory when Alexandra remembered to put on the christmas present Draco had given her last year.

"Let's go Pansy.I spent almost thirty minutes talking to the Squib so the boys could move the drinks and then stared at Potter cleaning cauldrons for two hours I want some of the firewhiskey I helped smuggle."

* * *

Author's Note: this is my very first story(YEEYYY), no beta, and english is most certainly not my first language(portuguese is, in case you are wondering-which you're probably not) so be kind, but i love reviews, good or bad. I value the customers opinions(in this case the readers opinions).When I write about clothes is because I have actually seen them in real life and they will always be posted on this tag /tagged/blunt-dagger-fanfiction

I'm always open to make new potterhead friends. Or any friends really. That's why my PM is open as well as my tumblr. All info on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. That's JK's burden and privilege.

This is my first story and no beta(unless you want to apply?Yes?No?)

* * *

As soon as Alexandra opened the door of the classroom where they had set up the party she Snape would hear about this, the room was filled to the brim and there seemed to be students from all houses. The protection and silencing spells they had put on would only do so much and she was pretty sure Filch was going to notice some of students leaving afterwards. Lexie searched for one of the boys while Pansy got them both drinks, she was almost giving up when someone called her name from the middle of the improvised dance floor.

"Blaise!" Alexandre managed to push some of the frenetic dancing students "I thought you and Draco said this would be small. Slytherin only. Is that Hannah Abbott and Longbottom making out?" Blaise gave her a lazy smile and hugged her, spilling part of the firewhiskey of his glass onto her dress, that meant he probably had a couple of pre-party cocktails. Zabini's public displays of affection were always the tell on how much he had drinked.

" It was supposed to be Slytherin only but then Pucey invited Cho Chang and she invited her friends, and they invited their friends, I'm pretty sure I just saw Scarface, the Dimwit and Mudblood."

Pansy choose that moment to push a glass of firewhiskey onto Lexie's hand which she downed in one go. Parkinson scowled at her friend and downed hers as well.

"Okay,I need to find someone to snog tonight, I put Draco in charge of the booze for the night otherwise things will ended up out of control. Lex will you be alright?" Pansy slapped Blaise's hand that was touching her hair

"Things are already out of control.I'll be fine, go find a snogging buddy" She waited until Pansy was out of ear shot to continue her conversation "Zabini, are you telling me Granger is here? Inside our party? The party I organized and then used _my name_ to invite everyone? "

"Would you relax, Merlin, you'll have a heart attack, if Granger and the two idiots are inside the party they can't nark on us can they? They will get in just as much trouble as the rest of us. Now take my drink." He shoved his glass on her hands spilling some of its contents again "Go find someone to snog." Blaise gave Alex a small push in Callan Warrington's direction. "I'll ask Lisa to distract Potter, enjoy your party Lexie."

* * *

Hermione knew coming to this party was a terrible idea. There were at least ten violations of Wizard Laws, The Weird Sisters songs where being played so loudly that the floor seemed to vibrate, and she could swear she had seen Astoria Greengrass and Hestia Boyle snogging on a couch a couple of minutes ago. When Lisa Turpin invited Harry and Rony they thought it would be a Ravenclaw party so they were truly surprise when they saw the huge snake banner at the end of the room and what seemed to be the whole school. Hermione was about to ask the boys to leave when Alexandra Carrow appeared in front of them.

"Granger, there you are! Been searching everywhere for you." The brunette gave Hermione a half hug "Potter. Weasley." Alex gave them both a small nod.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously and smoothed the shirt she was wearing while eyeing the other girl's dress "Why would you look for me? You've never even spoke to me before"

"Merlin, so suspicious, c'mon Granger we both been having classes together since we were eleven believe or not I actually do know who I go to class with. Anyway I want to introduce you to someone." Alexandra pointed to the dance floor "A friend of mine has been asking about you, he wanted to know if you came with a date" she said eyeing Ronald Weasley.

"I didn't."

"Well then, let's go. Sorry boys, I promise to get her back alive."

The slytherin girl grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, Granger was about to push the girl away when she stopped in front of a boy "This is Roger Davies, he is a chaser and captain for the Ravenclaw team, he likes smart girls and long walks in the lake. Roger here is the girl _you_ were asking about." Alexandra gave Hermione a bright smile and then whispered to her "I'll leave you two alone."

If Granger is happily flirting with Roger at least Lexie would know she wasn't leaving the party to find McGonagall. Now all she had to do was find a girl for the ginger twit. She scanned the crowd and found Pansy talking to Marcus Flint in a corner, she made her way through the dancing students saying hi to some of her house mates and asking a favor to one before reaching them giving Flint a dismissive signal, Pansy shoot her an angry look while Flint got away from them.

"You're such a bloody cockblocker sometime. What do you want?"

"Remember that christmas party at the Nott's Mansion where you got stuck naked inside one of their safes?"

"Yes, that's not something you fucking forget."

"Then you also remember that as I was trying to get you out of there while covering your naked body with my best cloak, you asked me not to make any questions about how you got there and proceeded to say you owed me. I'm collecting that favor right now."

"Fuck your bloody elephant memorie. You're like a remembrall for the stupid things we do. Just please tell me it doesn't involve getting naked."

"Dearie, it only involves getting naked if you want to. I need you to distract Potter for me. I just asked Rachel to distract the ginger git, Roger Davies to stay around the mudblood but unfortunately Potter seems to have high standards, Blaise tried pushing Lisa Turpin on him but he shut her down. I need all of them happy, unlike what Blaise thinks just because they're here doesn't mean they won't go opening their little mouths, Potter has Dumbledore eating in his palm and Mcgonagall hates us, if she could she would put us in a year of detention."

"I can believe you're going through all this trouble, if they find out about the party we'll probably get a slap on the wrist. Snape would never let them give us a year worth of detention. And how in the name of Merlin did you convince Roger Davies to stick with Granger? "

"I caught him snogging Derrick's girlfriend last year, he was so scared I would tell Derrick that he has been doing my astronomy papers since last year." Pansy gave her friend a questioning look."I hate astronomy. Anyway, Pansy if they find out I'm the person who put this thing together my chances of being prefect next year are gone. Can you imagine how much power we'll have once I'm prefect, Gemma is leaving at the end of the year and after that cunt is gone we'll be able to throw as many of these" Alexandra signaled the party with her finger "as we want, but Snape won't be able to give the position if I'm not trust worthy for the rest of the teachers." Alexandra was also aware her father wanted her to get the prefects position,at least that's what he had told her in one of the two letters he had sent to her in the past four years. He had also pushed the subject during their only christmas together.

"Okay, I'll go talk to scarface, but we are even now."

"I had to rub dragon oil on you to take get you out of that charmed safe, you ruined my favorite cloak, and I still have nightmares thinking about what exactly happened for you to end up in there naked, we'll never get even from that one."

* * *

"Theodore. Theodore." Draco Malfoy poked his friends arm until he opened his eyes "I think I just saw Pansy flirting with Harry Potter. And Rachel, fit Rachel that Blaise banged last year, Rachel from our house, was snogging Weasley"

Theodore laughed at his friend before answering him "Mate, you're off your trolley" He gave another chuckle before turning his head only to find one of the Patil twins having a kip next to him "Draco. Draco." He poked his friend in the same manner the other had done it before "Did I kiss her?"

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure you kissed her sister as well"

* * *

**Author's note: **Don't worry guys, the first chapters are slower but things are going to change real soon. Next chapter you will get to know Alexandra's family history and a little bit more of Harry. Peregrine Derrick is Slytherin's beater which is why Roger is so scared of him knowing. As I said i in the description this story also has Draco/Ginny but it might take a while since she is in the third year. If you feel like leaving a review I love them. The link to Alexandra's and Pansy's clothes are in my profile as well as the link to my tumblr. Love- JB


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, that's JK pleasure and burden.

English is still not my native language and there's still no beta (unless you want the position, then you can fill the questionnaire bellow the chapter)

* * *

Harry woke up with what was probably the worst headache he had ever felt, forget waking up in the Hospital Wing after defeating Quirrell, this was way worst. He tried opening his eyes but the bright light coming from somewhere on his left made him queasy, someone lying on his right moved making him open his eyes startled. He was in the gardens, the sun seemed to be rising and there was a girl with black hair next to him, he had no idea who she was but her dress was black and short, she was not wearing shoes and bottle of firewhiskey was at their feet. The last thing he could remember about last night was Alexandra Carrow dragging Hermione away from them and some blond Slytherin asking Ron to dance after that everything was a blur. Harry got up and his whole body seemed to be on fire, he must have made too much noise because the girl started stirring finally opening her eyes, Harry recognized the other student immediately.

"Not used to drinking huh? Don't worry, you'll feel better after breakfast." The girl got up, brushing some of the grass stuck on the black dress before giving Harry Potter an amused look "Snap out of it Potter, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Parkinson, what are we doing in the gardens and what happened to my shoes?" Harry asked finally noticing his bare feet and disheveled shirt.

"Well Potter, I convinced you to have a drink and dance a little, Merlin knows how I did that, then you decided you wanted to play Quidditch but we couldn't find a broom so we decided to sit here and drink. I don't know about your shoes but mine are with Alexandra, I gave it to her before leaving the castle. We had a little heart to heart to be honest. And don't worry I won't tell anyone your scar hurt this summer, or that one of the Weasley twins messed with your cousin's tongue or that sometimes you copy Granger's papers instead of doing your own." The slytherin girl laughed at Harry's shocked face "You don't remember anything you said to me last night?"

"No." Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt, if he told her about the scar did he mention Sirius? "Did I say anything else?"

"Just that you wished people would stop reminding you of your past. And that you think Draco is a conceived arse, no news there. Look, I'm about to make a very un-slytherin promise so pay attention." Pansy groaned and grabbed Potter's arm "I promise won't tell anyone about the scar thing and that I won't use the information for any means." Pansy dragged her hands in her dress as if to clean them "Now If you'll excuse me, I have to go murder a friend."

Harry stood there in shock watching the Slytherin walk to the castle, he didn't know if he could trust the girls promise but that was two slytherins acting nice in one day. It was absolutely madness.

* * *

Blaise Zabini knew his friends and their families, he knew Draco hated his father and their family business , that Teo's father was prepating him for a high jog in the Ministry, and that even through Pansy was one of the smartest people he knew all her parents would let her do was marry into someone else's business. That's what happens when you're friends with someone for years, you learn things about them that not one else ever would but Alexandra Carrow had always been one of those people who wrapped her secrets on riddles and then locked them on a safe and that's why all he knew about her family was what papers used to say and that she had a very crazy uncle and an even crazier aunt. So when she came into the boy's dormitory at 7 am the morning after the party to make Draco summon his house elf and gave no explanation as to why they weren't even shocked.

As soon as the elf appeared in front of them the girl gave the small creature a sealed envelope.

"Blitzy, this is for Lucius Malfoy's eyes only, do not deliver it to Narcissa, find Lucius and deliver it only to him" The creature seemed scare at the girl's antics. "Go." Alexandra gave the creature a small push and then turned to her friends sitting on Blaise's bed "So, no girls in your beds. Are you two finally getting tired of shagging everything that wears a skirt?"

Both friends scoffed at that "I had a little rendez-vous on the astronomy before the party," Blaise smirked "and Draco here was snogging Flora Boyle the last time I saw him there"

"Wait, Flora Boyle, as in Hestia's sister?" Draco gave Alexandra a nod while dressing for breakfast "Merlin, you should be arrested you know, the girl is thirteen."

Draco gave Lexie a dirty look before putting his shirt and responding "So is her sister, I don't see you giving Astoria the third degree besides is a one year difference. Besides, who are you to talk, didn't you had a shag with Krum after the World Cup? How much older is he, five years?"

Alexandra pushed Draco and messed his already combed hair "He is three years older, and we didn't shag, we just made out. He was sad about losing the match, I was just cheering him up"

Blaise snorted at that "You were cheering him _up_ alright"

"Fuck off, I'll meet you two at breakfast, I have something to deal with before"

* * *

Hermione was experiencing her first hangover but that didn't mean she would slack off, she wanted to finish her potions paper before breakfast but she forgot the notes she took in Friday's class inside the classroom, she was about to knock on Snape's door when she heard their voices. Snape and a student it seemed.

"When did the letter arrive?" Hermione had never heard Snape so angry, not even at Harry.

"Last night, I didn't get it right away, I was busy." The girl's voice was confident for someone facing Snape.

"You were having a party. You do realize 13 students were caught going back to their dormitories, that's the biggest number we had in one night in years, Filch was leaping of joy. The students had clearly been to a party but none of them seemed to want to nark on whoever threw the party so I can only assume it was you." The girl started laughing.

"Fine. I don't know why I even try hiding this things from you. It was suppose to be just a little get together from our House but apparently my colleagues can't keep their mouth shut." The girl seemed to be going throw her bag "Here. I opened the letter this morning, he wants me to grab an item for his collection at Borgin and Burkes, he's in Salem right now and the only way to get the item home is throw Borgin's."

The was a long pause before Snape finally answered.

"Did you reply?"

"I told him the next visit to Hogsmeade was in two weeks and that I didn't know if I would be able to go to the Diagon Alley without someone noticing. I already told Uncle Lucius. This is the first contact for the past year."

"What about your aunt? Has she send anything?"

"One letter, first day of school, to remind me that I'm a Carrow and that I have standards to keep, the usual" Hermione finally recognized the voice, Alexandra Carrow, she should have known, no one else would face an angry Snape with that much calm. "I have two weeks to figure it out, I want him gone but then I would end up with Amycus and Alecto so it would be just changing evils. I have to go, the boys are waiting for me to go to breakfast, say hi to Dumby for me." Hermione knocked the door just as Alexandra opened it.

"Granger." The Slytherin gave the girl a suspicious look before leaving the classroom "He's all yours"

* * *

"Harry!" As soon as Harry stepped on the Great Hall Ginny Wasley signaled for him. He dragged himself towards where the younger girl was sitting "Wow. You look really bad" She handed him some pumpkin juice "Rony is still asleep and Hermione left the common room really early. How was the party?"

Harry tried eating a toast but everything seemed to taste bad this morning.

"How did you know about the party?" He asked settling for some juice.

"Hannah Abott told me about it, apparently she and Neville are now dating. Besides Mcgonagall was pretty angry this morning, five students from our house were caught after hours and none of them wants to tell on who's party they went. No one wants to nark on Alexandra, she has half of the school on her hands." Ginny smiled, she knew Lexie could be ruthless but until now she had been nothing but nice to her.

"I actually wanted to ask about that. I know she played for Slytherin but that's pretty much all I knew about her until yesterday, it's like I had never seen or heard her of her" Harry tried the toast again.

"Well, you guys don't exactly share the same circle of friends do you? Malfoy, Zabini, Nott and Parkinson are pretty much her only friends, but everyone knows her, I don't know how because I've never seen her gossip but she knows something about almost everyone. And by something I mean something bad." Harry chocked on the toast and he had told her best friend some of his secrets, he couldn't believe he was stupid enough to tell his life story to Parkinson.

"Hey Forge look at that, Harry is dying from toast chocking, bet that would look great on the newspaper." Fred and George sat in front of them "Well Gred, wonder what made him chock" George gave Harry a couple of pats in the back before getting his breakfast.

"Harry didn't know Alexandra Carrow." Ginny said before getting another fork of eggs "Don't know why he choked though."

"Would you look that Forge" Fred said giving Harry a funny look "Our friend has been living under a rock."

"Why the hell is everyone so surprise that I don't know that girl? The school is huge, you guys probably don't know everyone you go to class with." Harry asked trying to drink some of his juice.

"Truth, truth. But we do know _her_. Her family was in the papers for years. The Carrow family is one of the few families considered truly pure blooded, during the War they were all in you-know-who side, but her mother didn't want any part in the war, her husband was a Carrow so there was no way out so she tried running away with her daughter" Fred nodded to where Alexandra was sitting in the Slytherin table "Alexandra's father killed his wife and got the baby back but at that point the war was ending. He was convicted for his wife's murder but not for being a death eater, served 10 years and got out during her first year at Hogwarts. When he went to Azkaban there was a huge legal battle about who would get Alexandra, mom says that's all they would print in the papers, about your parents," He gave Harry an apologetic look "and hers, her uncle and aunt were also death eaters who weren't convicted and they wanted custody but everyone knew the atrocities they were responsible for, so she ended up with her godparents."

George pointed at Malfoy that was sitting next to Alexandra Carrow "Her godparents were Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

* * *

A/N: On the next chapter you'll be getting a little glimpse on Alexandra's and Draco's relationship growing up, her mother was killed a week before Harry's parents and I turned the actual Carrow sisters into other slytherin because i didn't want her to have cousin. Now the questionnaire if you want the beta position.

1) Do you like unicorns?

2) Do you enjoy petting puppies?

3) Do you want to be my beta?

If the answers to all those questions was yes then contact me because you are my new beta. See how hard that was. WOW.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Or a unicorn. But the hope of getting the unicorn for my birthday never ends.

* * *

"Did one of the Weasley just point at me?" Draco asked while grabbing a toast from Blaise's plate.

"Yes, George Weasley." Alexandra tried eating a piece of her cake but she had lost her appetite when she found Granger outside Snape's classroom, she was pretty sure the girl had heard her conversation.

"How do you know which one is which?" Blaise sneaked a look of the gryffindors "They look exactly the same."

"They're cool, they have some extremely helpful experiments. Plus they know where the squib is at all times." Lexie had her share fair of encounters with the Weasley twins over the past four years while sneaking out after hours, going inside secret passages, or when going through Filch's office which was always full of confiscated goods. "So that's nice."

"I'm learning about whole new side of you Alex, never thought you be friends with a Gryffindor other than the Weaslette" Blaise tried grabbing an apple but another hand slapped his.

"Well good morning to you Pansy Parkinson" Pansy grabbed the apple and gave Blaise the V sign "Did you even go back to the dormitories?" he asked eyeing her clothes and messy hair.

"She did" Alexandra interjected "Met with her before waking you lot up. Although she was better dressed. And shoeless. Did you get a nice kip?"

"No, my head was pounding, took me half an hour to find one of those stupid headache medicine of your, your trunk was a mess." Pansy took Alexandra's plate and poured some coffee in a mug before addressing her friend again "I actually slept in gardens, woke up with Potter staring at me. Thank you so much for that Alex, really, thank _you_. I'm never doing you a favor again."

"YOU SHAGGED SCARFACE IN THE GARDENS?" Some of their house mates turned to look at Malfoy while Blaise stared at Pansy like she had just broke his favorite broom.

"For fuck's sake. I didn't bloody sleep with him. I just distracted him, and then ended up falling asleep in the garden. Potter is not one of you, he doesn't do one night standards. "

"Did you find anything useful about him other than the fact he is no fun at all? With all that firewhiskey I saw you feeding him I bet he was sharing his life story like one of the Weird Sisters in their songs."

"Nah, he mostly just babbled stuff. Talked about his friends and that sort of thing. Nothing useful." Lexi gave Pansy a funny look before smiling and turning to Blaise to ask about their next visit to Hogsmeade.

Pansy was lying about Potter, Alex sneaked a couple o glances at her friend while talking to Blaise.

"Hey Draco, wanna sneak in a flight before lunch? I'll even let you chase the stupid snitch instead of making you keepfor me."

Draco looked Lexi in the eyes "Sure Lex. I'll even let you catch the stupid snitch before me."

Pansy snorted at that "As if you need to _let _her catch it."

* * *

Harry finished his breakfast and headed to the Gryffindor tower, he needed to find Rony, or Hermione, whoever he could get to first. Parkinson was probably going to tell Carrow about his scar soon and right now all he could concentrate into was the pounding pain in his head. Harry got to dormitories giving his untouched bed a look before checking on Ron who seemed to be absolutely dead to the world.

"He was completely pissed last night, Granger even had to help him get to the tower, couldn't walk straight line if his life depended on it." Seamus said to Harry while coming out of the bathroom "Neville said you guys went to some Slytherin party last night. I don't think Dean and I were invited to it." Seamus stated.

"I wasn't either, Lisa said we could come with her and Rony was all pumped about going so we went."

"Granger is out in the gardens by the way, she came by before to check on you but since you didn't came back after your little party she left."

"OY, why are you two yelling?" Rony pushed his head from the pillow and tried sitting up "And why is the room so bright? What time is it?"

"We're not yelling Ron and that's the sun, it's just your head. It's 10 am…" Harry waited until Seamus left the room "I need to talk about something."

"Right now?" Ron tucked his head under the pillow "Please, please, please, the world is spinning right now" his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Ron. I told Parkinson about my scar hurting this summer."

Ronald Weasley pushed the pillow away from his face to look at his friend "As in Pansy _Parkinson_?"

"Is there another Parkinson in this school?"

"Hey being snarky won't get you anywhere right now. Why the bloody hell would tell her?"

"I don't know, I've just now started remembering pieces of what happened last night but apparently we both had a little heart to heart, although I don't really remember what she shared from _her_ heart."

Ron started laughing at his friend "What heart? Pansy Parkinson doesn't have a heart, or a soul as far as I'm concerned. Have you gone to the same school as I did for the past four years? Because her and her buddies are the type of people who would make fun of muggle-borns being almost killed and would kill an innocent animal just because they're arses. I don't know what she is going to do with what you told her but I can tell you with certainty that _it won't be good_."

"I should go looking for Hermione. I need help with my potions homework." Harry looked out the dormitory's window and spotted Ginny and Hermione sitting by the lake he was about to turn around when something caught his eye near the quidditch pit. Malfoy and Carrow by the silver and brown hair. "I'll see you later Ron."

"Don't tell Mione, it will only stress her, unless you're willing to throw some Obliviate curses around there's no way to make Parkinson forget what you told her. Let's just hope she doesn't find a way to ruin your life." Rony turned to the other side in the bed and then mumbled "Wake me up before lunch."

* * *

Alexandra made a sudden turn with her Firebolt towards the golden dot hoovering over one of the stands, she could feel Draco was closing in on her left side so as soon as she passed the first tower of the pitch she gave her broom a shake making the end of her Firebolt hit Draco.

"OY! STOP CHEATING!" Draco screamed at his friend after almost losing control of his new Nimbus.

Alexandra's fingers closed around the snitch and she turned to find Draco staring at her "What? It's not like I broke your neck. Besides you know what your father says, is only cheating if someone catches you and if they do it's because you're a bad cheat." Lexi pushed the snitch onto Draco's hands "You are a nice player Draco but you don't listen to your instincts, I hate praising Scarface but the boy is all instinct, he doesn't need to know the plays because he just does what feel right and that's what good quidditch players do."

Draco took his wand out of his robes making the snitch stop flying "You always were one to cheat weren't you? Father would make us take those tests and would fill your's and mine so we could go play in the gardens, he would tell us practice those spells on the elf's and I would just stand there staring at those pathetic creatures while you did what he asked then when he came back into the room you would say I was the one that had done it. That you couldn't do it, because you knew he would beat me up if I hadn't." Draco pushed his want back into its place and stared at the girl he considered a sister, her dark hair was tucked into a ponytail and she was wearing the dragon boots that he knew where one of his father's presents. "He always knew it wasn't me. He pretend not to know because he knew you liked tricking him."

Lexi turned her eyes to Hogwarts, watching the waters of the lake glisten and the sun hitting the trees of the Forbidden Forest "His friend told me during the World Cup. You and the boys were chatting those veelas up and Pansy was Merlin knows where so I stayed with aunt Cissa. Your father called me to introduce me to one of his friends and the friend asked if I was the one Lucius was always telling stories about, the one who tried covering his son's weakness from him." Alexandra turned her gaze back to Draco "Not wanting to end a life or create misery is not a weakness Draco, it's a strength. You knew uncle Lucius would punish you if what he wanted wasn't done but you stood your ground, you would rather be punished than letting another living creature suffer for you. But I'm weak, I would rather torture a thousand souls and I would rather do my father's despicable tasks than face him. I love you as if you were my blood but you're not. Your father may have given you some scars but mine has branded my soul since I was a baby, he took away my mother and every time I thought I was free of him I would receive a letter from his prison cell or from my aunt reminding me I'm stuck with them for eternity."

* * *

A/N: Next chapter you will get some 'Moody'. Hope you enjoy. English is still not my native language and no beta (I get it, the application process was really hard but that's okay.)

Love y'll.


End file.
